


You Look Like My Next Mistake

by missingisntanoption



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bringing back Natasha yay, Budapest, M/M, eventual clint barton/phil coulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingisntanoption/pseuds/missingisntanoption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you continue questioning my authority, then you and I are going to have a very different conversation, one you will not be comfortable with.  Am I clear?” </p><p>Clint knows he should do it, but he just can't make the shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Like My Next Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd  
> Ooops.  
> Review and Comment for more!

 

“If you continue questioning my authority, then you and I are going to have a very different conversation, one you will not be comfortable with.  Am I clear?” Phil’s tone was stern, both palms pressed flat to his desk.

 

Across from him was the source of most of his problem for the past year and a half. Clint Barton.

 

“No, but, I mean yes, you’re clear, but that still doesn’t tell me why not.” Clint responded, still arguing even with the threat. It was something he had been fighting with him about for the past couple weeks. Ever since they had gotten the mission.

“And don’t just tell me ‘Because she’s dangerous.’ that’s not a real reason.”

 

Phil sighed, lifting a hand up to run it down his face. “Barton. Is there going to be an issue sending you on this mission? I _will_ find another sniper.”

 

“You’re still avoiding the question.” He didn’t even dignify Phil’s threat with a response. They both knew there wouldn’t be another sniper. Not for this one.

 

“You don’t want to hear the answer. She’s dangerous. Too dangerous and too much of a liability.” Phil raised a hand to stop Clint from speaking and interrupting him. “Yes, I am well aware that we brought you in, despite being considered dangerous and a liability. We have agents who can take you down, We _don’t_ have agents who can take down The Black Widow. She’s already killed two, and put a third in a coma.” Phil took a deep breath, making eye contact with Clint, and praying this would go through.

 

“You will follow mission parameters. Put a bullet through her head. Nothing more, Nothing less.”

 

Phil knew it was cold, but she had killed too many people.  Was too much of a risk to let Hydra keep, and Shield wasn’t interested in trying to control her themselves. He knew Clint didn’t want to do this, wanted to at least try and bring her in, but there was too high of a risk. Phil was trying to keep his asset safe.

 

Clint’s eyes hardened, and he gave a quick nod, turning and leaving the office. He needed to pack anyway.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title from Taylor Swift's 'Blank Space.'  
> I think it works out okay.


End file.
